


Pathalogical Liar

by Satan_boy69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Depression, Detective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotions, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, Lawyer Erwin Smith, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Psychological Torture, Sad and Happy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Torture, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_boy69/pseuds/Satan_boy69
Summary: After years of dating Levi finds himself becoming completely attached to his boyfriend Erwin. But when Erwin goes missing, Levi doesn't know what to do with himself.The police are on the case, and he tries to calm himself from the anxiety of wanting to see his beloved other half, but nothing ever helps. After a few weeks of Erwin being gone and no leads coming up, Levi goes into a drastic state of depression. Bottles of hard alcohol find themselves scattered around the house, and Levi hardly does anything apart from occasionally eating, taking a shit, and sleeping. Mike, a police man on the case and high school friend to Levi, notices how he's acting and vows to find the kidnapper, as well as take care of Levi.However, when Erwin continues to go missing, Levi decides he had enough of sleeping and drinking himself to the point of passing out and takes matters into his own hands. But that only makes the situation worse. It turns out you don't really know people until you look closely in between the lines.





	1. The one Light in my Dark Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited to share this story. i always wanted to see one where Levi kinda goes crazy with emotions so I wrote this. I hope you enjoy!!!!

Levi's pov~ 

Sweet Kisses were placed along the back of my neck as I lay on my stomach half asleep. They were moving lower down my whole back and stopping at the dip above my ass

"Erwin... I'm trying to fucking sleep you prick. Stop doing that." In truth I loved it. He would always pepper my back and neck with loving kisses every morning after we made love. I think it's his way of apologizing for the pain of the night before. Those kisses somehow made up for it though. The thought of knowing the next morning he would be kissing along my back as a way of showing his empathy made me smile afterwards, every time. Even if I never let him see it, he always knew I smiled. 

Each kiss was like a spark that shot electricity through my body, making me shiver, with a light blush to show on my face. This is why I told him to stop- not because I didn't want it, but because I didn't want him to see how much I really loved those kisses. 

He didn't say anything, but instead sat up and ran his hand through my raven hair. He never apologized for it, maybe because he knew I wouldn't want him too. I closed my eyes and sighed contently. 

The action if him playing with my hair always made me sleepy and relaxed. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head, laying down and pulling the covers over him afterwards. He gently grabbed my waist and pulled me on my side and towards him so that we were spooning. His arm went underneath my head and the other one laid itself over my waist just above my hips. 

My eyes slowly closed as sleep overtook me once again. "I love you" I heard Erwin mumble into my hair. A small smile graced my lips and I interlocked my fingers with his. 

"Love you too.." I whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. I felt him smile into my hair. 

A few hours I woke up still in that warm embrace. I looked up to see Erwin staring at me. I frowned "what are you doing..." 

"Well, I woke up a few minutes ago but you were still sleeping and you looked so peaceful so I just waited for you to wake up." I looked at him creeped out for a good 30 seconds.

"That's creepy as fuck..." He laughed. 

"It's called love." He said as a matter of fact like. I hummed in disagreement.

"That's debatable. You might just be a creepy old fucker who has a fetish with watching me sleep." He laughed hard at that insult and then snuggled me. He basically flopped on top of me and laid there, making it hard to breath. 

"Erwin get off me you're heavy as fuck!" I scolded him, attempting to push him off me. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. I glared at him. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing..." I threatened. 

"And if I was...?" He asked, lightly dragging his nails along my side and down to my pelvic bone. I shivered and bit my lip, glaring hard at him. 

"Erwin... We just did it last night. I'm still sore as hell.." He smiled down at me.

"I'll be gentle I promise." He promised, leaning in and kissing me. My eyes instantly closed. He licked my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and licked just about every surface. He pulled back, panting softly, as did i. 

He reached down and cupped the bulge in my boxers, rubbing it softly. A strangled moan left my lips and my hips bucked into his hand. He chuckled and rubbed a little harder, causing me to moan louder and my head to lean back.

"You're so cute." He said leaning down and licking my neck. 

"Don't ah~ say that..." I tried to sound as mean as possible, but it sounded more desperate than I am willing to admit. 

He just chuckled again, his breath hot against my skin. He licked down my chest until he reached my nipple, which he took into his mouth, sucking lightly.

He bit down softly and my whole body shuddered. "Ah~ Erwin..don't- don't bite." 

"Oh.. You mean like this?" He asked, biting down and grazing his teeth side to side, making me moan again. 

"You're ...such an ass" I said through heavy breaths. He leaned up and looked at me.

"Yes but you like my ass." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned my head to the side. He chuckled again and moved back, releasing my hands. 

"Turn over" he instructed. I did as I was told and he pulled down my boxers to my ankles. "We won't need much prepping since you were stretched out yesterday."

With no further ado, he positioned himself and thrusted slowly into me. My head hung and I closed my eyes tightly. Tears brimmed in the corners of my eyes and I gritted my teeth. 

"Shh...it's ok. Tell me when to move." He said soothingly. He grabbed my cock and started to pump it, trying to balance the pain with pleasure. 

"O-ok... You..can move..now." He slowly pulled out and then thrusted back in, grunting in the process. My whole body shook as he continued to pull out and gently thrust back in. Eventually I didn't have enough strength to hold myself up and I laid my chest and head on the bed, hands gripping the sheets till I had white knuckles as Erwin picked up the pace. 

We eventually got into a rhythm and I felt the heat growing in my lower half. "Ah~ Er-Erwin...I'm... I'm gonna...haah~" I didn't need to finish my sentence for him to know that I was going to cum. He leaned down and licked the back of my neck, while still thrusting. I came in his hand, white spots appearing in my vision and white splashing against the sheets and Erwin's hand. 

He came a few moments later, Inside my ass of course because apparently he doesn't know how to pull out and save me the trouble of cleaning all his seed out of my asshole. 

I collapsed on the bed and he pulled out of me, collapsing next to me. I was more tired than ever and was struggling to keep my eyes open. My breathing was slowly becoming at a normal rate again.

He pulled me to his chest like before and we both instantly fell asleep. I woke up with a blanket tucked around me tightly and Erwin in the bathroom. I pulled the covers off me and walked..waddled, to my dresser. 

I grabbed a pair of clean boxers and put them on, then walked, incredibly slow cuz I was in pain, over to the bathroom. 

"Good morning. How do you feel?" He turned around and kissed my forehead, his undone tie hitting the tip of my nose . 

"Sore as fuck. I told you I was sore and your horny ass still had sex with me... Again." I glared at him, reaching up to tie his tie. He chuckled and stood up straight so I could tie it right. 

"You consented, it's not my fault you're sexy." I finished tying his tie and turned to walk away. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Alright alright! Get off me before you pop another boner." I shoved his arms off me and walked back to the bed. I climbed in it and pulled the covers up to my neck. He came out if the bathroom and stared at me. 

"What?" I asked him in an irritated tone. 

"You're so cute levi." I buried my face in the blankets. 

"Don't say that." I scolded him even though my words were distorted by the blankets. All he did was chuckle and go back in the bathroom. After getting ready he sat down on the bed by my feet and reached up to run his fingers through my hair.

"Are you going to work today or did you cancel with your client?" He asked, his hand running along the back of my undercut. 

"I cancelled it. I can't walk let alone do a debriefing with an overly emotional women right now." He chuckled. It was true. My job as a detective wasn't easy. Especially when my client was a woman whose husband was murdered right in front of her eyes. 

"Have you found the killer yet?" I sighed and rolled onto my stomach. 

"You know I can't tell you about the case Erwin. My client said I can't tell anyone on top of the confidentiality rules already established." I grumbled into the pillow. 

"I have to go to work now. Give me a goodbye kiss." He said, retracting his hand and standing up to move closer to me. 

"No." I turned my back to him. 

"Why not?" The was genuine surprise in his voice.

"Because you called me cute...Twice." I looked over my shoulder at him. His face was a mix of laughter and non belief. He erupted into laughter. I clicked my tongue and kicked his butt. "You have to go to work remember?" It was a rhetorical question and he knew it. He laughed softly and got off the bed completely, leaning down to kiss the top of my head and then leaving the room after saying his goodbyes. 

After the loud sound of the front door closing, there was no sound. And it was because of that silence, and my aching body, that I drifted to sleep. 

The faint sound of ringing stirred me from my sleep. I slowly cracked my eyes open and looked at my phone on the nightstand. My eyebrows furrowed when I saw who it was. Nile. The only reason I had his number was because he was my boss. 

"Hello?" I said drowsily since I still hadn't woken up fully. 

"Levi it's Nile." I rolled my eyes and groaned. Nile wasn't my favorite person in the world since he has been repeatedly mean to Erwin and has even been violent towards him on a few occasions. 

"Yeah I know. What the hell do you want?" I swear I heard him grit his teeth through the phone. 

"I just got a call from the police station that I thought you would like to hear. We have a new case." He seemed hesitant to tell me about it which made me curious. Nile was always a very straightforward person, so what could it possibly be that makes him hesitate? 

"Well...? What is it?" He cleared his throat. 

"It seems that earlier today one of our office buildings where the lawyers are was broken into. A list of all personal was taken and everyone was present but one. I'm sorry... It seems Erwin is missing."


	2. The Day my Heart Stopped Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi reacts to what happened and receives some more unwanted news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! sorry for being so late on my updates. Normally I post the chapters before I have finished the work, and i was having a hard time figuring out how i wanted to continue this story. 
> 
> anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!

I stood there in my living room, blood running cold, and mind racing. 

"Levi?" The person on the other end of the phone jolted me from my thoughts. Everything moved in slow motion. I hung up the phone, letting out a staggered breathe. 

My thoughts raced as I went over my mental suspect list and tried to figure out who could have done this. I came to one conclusion. I needed more information. I walked to my bathroom, throwing on my black suit, and grabbing my badge. I headed out of my house, walking with conviction to my black Cadillac. I sped out of my driveway, tires screeching as they burned on the pavement from too fast of acceleration. 

A few moments later I arrived at the police station, parked and headed inside. 

"Nile where the fuck are you?" I yelled as I walked through the hallways. 

"What do you want." I growled under my breath as his lack of urgency.

"What the fuck are you doing? Erwin is missing and you're standing around with your thumb up your ass?!" I raised my voice, making him visibly shudder. 

He threw his hands up in surrender "okay, okay, shit... Mike is the head officer on the case. Go talk to him."I immediately turned from him.and walked to find Mike. "But leave him alive Ackerman!" He yelled over the chatter of the whole office. 

I found Mike talking with another officer, who's face paled when he saw mine. 

"Umm… Mike" he interrupted.

"Hey, asswipe" I addressed him and he turned to look at me. 

"Levi" he responded motioning for the other officer to leave.

"What do you know about the case for Erwin going missing?" I got straight to the point. No bull shit. 

"so far not much. We don't have any suspects at the moment but its only been an hour." Only? And hours to long. My teeth grit in frustration. 

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath as I turned to leave. 

"Hey…" Mike said, grabbing my shoulder and slightly squeezing it in reassurance. "I will find him. I promise you." 

I shrugged off his hand and continued on my way. Once I got to my car and sat down, the adrenaline wore off and I assessed the situation. I pulled out my phone, staring at my screen wallpaper. It was a picture of erwin smiling at me at a coffee shop we used to hang out at before when we were beat cops. 

I smiled slightly, remembering all the fun times we had there. Tears kissed the corners of my eyes as doubt invaded. "Oh Erwin… where are you fucker... I mumbled to myself. 

A knock on the glass pulled me from my thoughts. I wiped the tears on my sleeve and rolled it down. "The fuck do you want?" It was Mike. 

"I thought you would want to go to the crime scene." He held up 2 copies of the case report in his hand and smiled slightly at me. after about 2 seconds of thought I conceded. 

"Fine, get in." He walked to the other side of the car and got it. 

"Wow." I looked at him confused as I reversed out if my parking spot. 

"Wow what?" He looked around the vehicle. 

"It's so spotless." I rolled my eyes and sped off towards downtown. 

"so what exactly happened?" I questioned on the way there. 

"Well it's believed that what happened was 2 guys entered the building as online delivery employees and headed to the evidence room but they tripped the alarm before even arriving at the destination. Then we took a personal check and Erwin came up missing." 

"you didn't catch the 2 thieves?" He shook his head no. "Of course not…"I grumbled. We reached Erwin's building and parked. 

“You're taking this better than expected.” Mike mentioned as they walked up to the glass double doors. I paused, my hand on the handle, and looked him dead in the eyes.

“how was it that I was expected to act? A crying sobbing mess? So angry at the world I drive my car through the doors at the precinct and blame everyone else for erwin coming up missing?” he looked away from me, realizing the line he crossed, and I had to force myself to calm down. I took a deep breath and opened the door, letting mike in before me. 

"So this is where the two males entered and headed to the elevator”. He pointed to a side door, probably a staff entrance. 

“Where does that door lead too?” I furrowed my brows, walking towards the door. 

“The parking garage for staff and clients.”He answered I thought for a second.

“If they got in through this entrance then that means their mode of transportation was most likely parked in the garage.” I walked through the door into the garage and looked for hints as to what happened. 

“Maybe they intentionally kidnapped Erwin?” I shot a glare to mike behind me.

“No shit Sherlock. This was all staged as a robbery to buy time for the kidnappers.” Mike was very hard to offend- after all we had been friends since middle school. He and Erwin had grown up next door to each other since they were 5 and 7; Mike was 2 years older than Erwin, which I learned is why Erwin viewed him as an older brother.

I met them both in our middle school gym class during a game of dodge ball. We were on opposing teams and to bottom line the story, there was mutual respect when I kicked their asses- which was not an easy task. Ever since then we've been inseparable. But in high school, Erwin and I grew closer and eventually started to date, and it put a wedge in our friendship with mike. Then came college and we all took different paths. Now i only really seen Mike at work and occasionally we will grab a drink and catch up. 

Mikes cell phone ringtone pulled me from my thoughts, the annoying tune making me want to punch something.

“Mike.” he answered. Then came a strings of nodding- even though his recipient couldn't see him- yes sirs, and finally an i understand. He hung up the phone.

“I'm sorry Levi” I looked confused at him. “That was Nile, apparently the bosses don't want you on the case since you're so close to it. They're afraid you'll do something rash.” I was fuming.

“Oh I’m going to do something rash all right.”I walked past mike, straight to my car, pulling out my cell phone along the way and dialing “assfaces” aka Niles phone number. To my surprise he answered. 

“Look Levi I know you're mad and I get it but I have no control-” I cut him off, tone sharp as a knife.

“Don't you dare take me off this case. Fuck you for even trying.”I heard him sigh.

“Go home Levi, let us take care of it. You're going to get yourself killed by pursuing this and I won't have that ...as much as I'm tempted” he mumbled that last part. I was even more mad, if that was possible.

“Nile…” I said, with warning in my voice.

“I can't do anything bout it. It was Zachley's call.” silence followed, and I hung up the phone. There was one thing that was for sure. I was not going to stop until Erwin was found police resources or not, I will find him.


	3. When will the Light Shine Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi becomes obsessed and unhealthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching it up this chapter!!

Hanji's pov

Have you ever watched as someone close to you; who you care about a lot; destroys themselves in the process of trying to save someone or something else? Well, that's how the past 3 days have felt. I watched as Levi forgot to eat and sleep, and drank 4 bottles of Skyy vodka by himself. It was heartbreaking 

Erwin had been missing for 4 ½ days now, as I was reminded every time ask suggested Levi take a break. We both sat in the living room of his apartment while he poured over footage on his laptop of clips from cameras. I came over originally to check on him and bring him something semi-healthy to eat- but that was forgotten when he pulled me to come to look at all his research and theories as to who was behind the kidnapping. 

I was literally watching as he went insane over trying to figure out the puzzle of this case. 

"Hey, Levi-" 

"Hanji...I swear to Jesus Christ if you suggest I step away to " do something to reset" Erwin won't be the only one missing." He shot a glare my way before returning his tired stare to the computer screen once more. 

"I was just going to ask if you had considered someone Erwin was close to or worked with as the culprit?" He sighed and sat up; bringing his fingers up to rub circles on his temples. 

"Hanji, you're a lawyer. You should know the first people suspected are those exact 2 categories." 

"Yeah yeah I get that, but I was looking at your list and I only see his current coworkers and people he is currently close too. What about in the past?" I saw the wheels turning. 

"that's a valid point four eyes." I smiled at the familiar nickname. It wasn't meant to be insulting but more of an affirmation. That was levis way of showing love. 

"So I would add people from high school and the Academy too." I thought. "Maybe I can narrow it down a bit…" 

He looked over his list. "Well in order to subdue Erwin, they would have to be strong as fuck." 

"Or have some sort of training in that area. So who does he know who would fit in that category?" I continued his thought process. 

"Well, anyone at the academy is automatically qualified… Nile has a military background." We both looked at each other. 

"That's true. He shipped off for the marines when we were in high school." I agreed. 

Levi moved him into the #1 suspect spot. "Wait why is he your first suspect? Are you just targeting him because you hate him?" He stood up and walked to the wall across from us. 

"Of course not." Just as I was about to call bullshit, his phone rang. 

"Hello." He answered. " hello mike. Yes, I'm still working on the case ...no I won't stop just because zachley kicked me off it…. Yes... I am drinking… no, you can't come over….. Because of what happened in high school, Mike… Erwin wouldn't like you to come over...Right...bye." He pocketed his phone and concentrated on the wall again. 

"Hey! What are you doing!" I yelled as he carelessly removed paintings from the wall and slid a bookcase to the side.

"Just. Shut up for like...5 seconds. Can you do that?" He said, looking at me waving his hands as he talked. He always had done that. As a kid, he had a hard time expressing his feelings into words so a lot of the time he would use hand gestures instead, then it just became a part of his communication. 

"So we have Nile, with military training and if I remember correctly 4 years of service, once deployed. Erwin was friends with him in high school. They had a sort of rivalry going on for all 4 years- Sports, grades, you name it." 

I took in all the information. "So if Nile felt that rivalry was still alive then he might be tempted to finish the score off once and for all…." I adjusted my glasses, noticing the daggers being shot at me from Levis eyes. "What?!" 

"You're not helping…" he turned back around. " so we have a motive, although it's not very solid. But what I don't get… is why hire 3 others to do the dirty work…" He stared at the wall with the hung up pictures If Erwin, Nile, and 3 unknowns. Then suddenly he faltered and had to catch himself using the wall. 

"Levi!" I ran to him and helped steady him. He grasped at his head, his eyes shut tightly.

"I'm fine, I just… got a bit dizzy."I rolled my eyes. 

"Yeah, it's called sleep-deprived dumbass." He gritted his teeth as what I assumed was another migraine flare thumped in his head. " you need to sleep Levi. Your body says so." He sighed and reluctantly agreed to sleep for a few hours. 

I walked him to his bed and helped him into the sheets. I would have tucked him in but he said something along the lines of murderous intentions if I did. After all was said and done I left his room and took one last look at the wall with Nile on it. 

"Oh Nile. Please tell me you had nothing to do with this." I mumbled to myself before leaving the apartment.


	4. Intoxication part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little past history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we just talk about how cute uke Levi is???? because i died while writing this.

The sound of the bell rang through my very existence as it did all the graduates. Today we officially graduated high school and I was so ready to get out of this hell hole. All the teens stood up from their chairs, running through the halls of the school, screaming and cheering about their release. 

I did no such thing. I grabbed my things, put my earbuds in, and walked through the crowds of people attempting to not be touched. Once I was free of the insanity that was my high school building, I called Erwin. 

“Hey babe, whats up?” he answered. God i loved it when he used pet names. 

“are we going to the graduation party tonight?” he thought for a moment.

“Sure, if you want to go ill go with you but I have to be home by 11pm.” he was always like that. Doing things I wanted to do even if he didnt want too.

“Okay, see you at 6?” he agreed and I hung up the phone smiling lightly. 

“Oooohhhh~ someones in lllooovvveee” I rolled my eyes and sighed, any hint of happiness gone. 

“Hi Hanji” she laughed and flung her arm around my shoulder, my visible grimace not discouraging her. 

“Hows the blonde hunk of a man you're officially dating? Oh my god I can't believe my otp finally became real.” she said, fangirling over the thought. I sighed, pushing her arm off me and dusting off my shoulder. 

“Yes...how great your wishes came true…” I started to walk away, towards home. Don't get me wrong, Hanji and I were good friends, w have been since childhood. But my mind was more...preoccupied at the moment. 

“So tonights the night then huh?” she walked with him, a smirk plastered on her face. I turned my face to hide the evident blush ghosting my whole face. “Thats a yes.” I growled lowly and walked faster. “Wwhhaatt???!!! It's not like your inner circle doesnt know!! We all know tonight is the night Erwin will make some movies~” she used air quotes when she said ‘moves’. I blushed harder, if that was possible. 

“Shut up…” I groaned, pulling out my cellphone to check the time. 3 hours till he picked me up.

Then i realized...i have no idea what to wear… “hey Hanji..” I can't believe im doing this. “Any suggestions on wardrobe?” her eyes lit up. 

“Uh, duh! Let me see…” she went into suggestions for close to an hour, basically until I reached my doorstep. “And that's it! But don't forget the butt plug! Thats most important, that way he can just-” she made hand motions. Luckily I stopped her before she could finish. 

“Yep okay… I get the point.” I rolled my eyes, turning to unlock my door, and walking inside. 

“Good luck!!” hanji said as she left my porch. I groaned and closed the door. I turned, leaning my back to the smooth wood surface and slid down into a sitting position. I buried my face in my hands and sighed. I wasn't worried… or maybe I was. I looked around the empty living room of the house that used to have so much life. I got up, having my things by the door and reminisced as the memories flowed in. just a few years ago I had a family that lived here. A mom, a dad, and a younger sister. 

But now this empty shell just had me. It echoed how i felt internally in the real world. Empty and filled with remorse. I walked up the old creaky boards of the staircase to my bedroom. i t wasn't completely barren, it had my bed and a desk still, with a small lamp on it. Erwin was the only person left, He had been a close friend of mine since elementary school, and he was the only one who hadn't left. And i was worried. Tonight was make or break night. I had never had sex before, never trusted ayone enough. But erwin, if i lost him i would have no one. I shook the thoughts from my head and flopped on my bed, staring at the ceiling. My eyes fluttered shut before i dozed off. 

I woke up to my hair being stroked as long strong fingers played with the strands. I hummed in content happiness. My eyes cracked open to reveal a familiar smile and clean slicked back blonde hair. Erwin. 

“Hey.” he said casually, I looked into his baby blue eyes, lost in their intimacy. 

“Hey.” I responded. 

“You weren't answering when I got here and i got worried so I invited myself in. I hope you don't mind.” he shrugged with an innocent smile. I shook my head no. “good” he leaned in and kissed me, his soft lips connecting my mine, sending shocks of want down my spine. He chuckled and i didnt know why until after i realized that i had moaned into the kiss. A blush overtook my face as he continued the kiss, pushed my chin up so that he could dive his tongue in deeper, causing a deeper moan to release from my throat. He pulled away and looked confused at his actions. 

“The party starts soon, we should go.” he explained, getting up and heading to the closet to get me clothes. I got up and followed, taking my shirt off so I could start changing. He picked a shirt out and then motioned me to spin around, he slipped one sleeve over my arm and then whispered in my ear. “But i would love to continue this later on...” his voice dropped about 3 octaves as he said those promises filled words to me and I would be lying with i wasn't a little excited. The blush hit my cheeks once again as I finished getting dressed. After i was ready we left, heading to the party, but I only had one thing on my mind, and it wasn't the party we were headed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!! part too is gonna be steamyyyyy


	5. Conspirices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji and Levi attend a work party and try to figure out who is the kidnapper.

Levis pov~  
“Come on Levi. You need a break. Come to dinner with me. `` Hanji pleaded with the me. Tonight was the precincts special officer dinner. They normally don't invite the detectives, but with everything happening they latched onto any chance they had to lighten the mood. Hanji and i had met as beat cops before we both rose in ranks to detectives. I honestly didn't want to go; I was still hammered from my poor decisions the night before and had a throbbing headache.

I grumbled into the phone. “Come onnnnn!! This is your perfect chance!!.” 

“What do you mean? Also stop yelling, i have a roaring headache.” 

“We both agree that it has to be someone close to Erwin, right? Well almost everyone who meets those criteria will be at this party.”

“It’s my perfect shot to profile everyone and narrow down the suspect list…” I said, finishing her thought. There was a pause.

“So…...” I thought about it. It was perfect. 

“Fine, but you're helping me profile. “I reluctantly agreed. I could hear the victory dance she did and rolled my eyes.

“See you tonight four eyes.” 

“See you later shortie!” I hung up on her, rolled out of bed- literally. My legs were not functioning properly yet. I fixed myself some breakfast, a cocktail that supposedly cured hangovers, and hopped online to look at the news. Erwin was still all over the news, his eyes stared through the computer peered into my soul. 

I sighed, running my finger top over his pixelated face on my laptop. “I will find you….” I whispered. I wasn't sure who i was trying to convince more, the image on the laptop or myself. Hours passed and it was just about 6 pm. The party started at 7 and just as i was finished getting ready, Hanji knocked at my door. 

“I see you're on time for once.” I said, answering the door. She laughed.

“I have my moments.” she walked in and looked around at the mess that was my apartment. Empty bottles and crumpled up papers scattered the floor.

“How are you doing...really.” she stopped and looked up at me. I finished slipping on my shoes and stopped; meeting her eyes with mine. 

“I’m...surviving.” I walked out of the apartment, ushering her out as well not wanting to continue the conversation.

We made it to the party not too long after leaving my apartment which I was thankful for. We walked into a fancy restaurant, dressing in a tuxedo and hanji in a bright red dress that would rival any prom queen. 

“Hey! Levi. I’m glad you could make it.” Nile greeted me. I think we were so cheerful because he didn’t want to get his ass kicked that night. I grimaced at it. 

“Nile…” I greeted back. A waiter came around with a plate of drinks and offered me one. I gratefully took it, downing the champagne inside in one go. 

“Thank you.” I told the waiter as I left the two by me to find a dark corner so I could do my profiling. 

I found a booth in the dark recesses of the building and sat down, watching all my co-workers carefully. Hanji joined me after greeting a few others. “Any progress?” she sat down, sipping her drink. 

“Well, I don't think those new 6 recruits did it. I don't think they have the balls, motive, or brains to pull it off.” she nodded in agreement. “It would have had to be someone who has been around Erwin for a while. Which leaves Mike, Nile, and Zachley. `` I looked at each one of them, trying to imagine motives for each. 

“Do you know who those two are?” Hanji motioned to two men in the back of the room, also watching the room, but I noticed them starting over where we were. Then again we were sitting in the back of a party avoiding everyone. It was strange, why wouldn't they be curious.

“New beat cops maybe? I don't know, I’ve never seen them before. `` I got up, walking to Nile to question about their identities. 

“Oh, they are from another precinct. Apparently they were out on an assignment when their precinct had their party, so Zachley said they could join ours.” assignment? That's normally a detective role, but I had never seen them before. 

“Hmmm….” I hummed, suspiciously. I returned to Hanji and relayed what Nile had told me/ she looked puzzled as well. She shrugged, writing it off.

“So, Nile, Zachley, and mike. I don't see any motive for mike to do it. They have been close since high school.” that was true. Mike didn't have any reason to hurt Erwin. They were like brothers. 

“Zachley… he doesn't really have a reason either… he gains nothing, they have no bad blood, there's no financial ties either.” we looked at each other. 

“It has to be Nile then.” she said. “But why?”

“Simple. Nile had wanted to be a judge, but he failed the bar exam. Erwin was supposed to help him study but he was with me..and we were um..busy. He must blame Erwin.” the party soon ended and everyone went home. Hanji got a call from Moblit about a break in their case, so I volunteered to walk home. It wasn't that far and honestly i wanted to avoid being in the car again with Hanji. 

As i was walking i heard a second...and third set of steps behind me. I continued for the next 2 blocks, but they also followed me. I sped up a bit and took a sharp right down and alley way. They both followed and were very confused when I disappeared. The one positive thing about being short. I kneeled in the shadows and they walked right past me. 

I Pulled out my gun and cocked it, standing behind them, “Why are you following me!?” I yelled at them, glaring daggers. They turned around, surprised and then pulled out guns as well. We all waited for someone to make the first move. 

The one on the left lowered his gun and came at me. It was too close of range to get a good shot so when he went to tackle me i just jumped out the right to avoid it and shot him in the leg. I looked back to get the other one but the man was gone. I needed information. I looked down at my badge. “Fuck it.” I said, slapping hand cuffs on the man in front of me and dragged him back to my apartment for questioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyy! its coming to the good parts:D


	6. Case Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi interrogates the man who tried to hurt him, and finds out valuable information that leads him to the person who took   
> Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were getting so close to the end!! I'm so excited! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Levi’s pov~  
‘This is such a bad idea....’ I thought to myself as I dragged the man into my apartment by the collar of his shirt. I had knocked him out cold, so there wasn't any chance of him being vocal about what was happening, but based on my knowledge he had about 6 minutes before he would start waking up, that's 6 minutes to get him tied up and gagged. 

With a grunt, I pulled the man over the entry into my house and threw him into the living room. I quickly pulled the curtains closed and locked the door; starting on tying him to the chair soon after. I glanced at my watch; “3 minutes” I mumbled. I pulled the man onto one of the chairs from my bar counter in my kitchen, tying his wrists together behind his body using red rope i had in my bedroom. I ran my fingertips along the rope, my mind being thrown back to Valentine’s Day earlier that year. A small smile graced my lips as I thought of Erwin, but I was quickly pulled from my memories as the man started to wake up. I swiftly moved to his legs next, tying them to either side of the chair legs. 

“W-Where am I?” He said, dazed, then his eyes shot open and he glared at me. “You…” I rolled my eyes. All criminals were the same. They put on this innocent act and once you strip that away they're all greedy and manipulative. 

“Me…” I mocked him, sitting on the arm of my couch with crossed arms and a death glare that could send the devil running for his life. He struggled in the chair, trying to pull free from the ropes. I sighed, pulling out my pistol and cocking it. “Stop struggling.” I commanded with a calm voice, pointing the weapon at his temple. 

“Why did you ambush me?” It was more of a statement than a question.

“P-Please, I was just following orders!!” I looked at him confused. 

“Explain.” I pushed the gun into his head for emphasis. I could see the panic settle in. But I was more like a miscalculation than, actual fear. My glared narrowed at him. 

“I-I just follow what imp told! My boss is the one who wanted us to ambush you. He wanted us to kidnap you like that tall blonde guy!” My heart stopped, arm relaxing slightly as I pulled the gun from his head a bit. Erwin. These guys were responsible for Erwin's disappearance. 

“His name is Erwin.” I tried not to raise my voice as I corrected him, fury boiling in my body. “Who is your boss?” I pushed the gun back to his temple, harder this time. 

“I-I don't know! He never shows his face, only calls on the phone.” I growled lowly. 

“If there’s anything I hate more than being ambushed, it’s being lied too.” I said through gritted teeth. “What aren’t you telling me?!” I lost my cool, yelling at my prisoner. 

“I-I only know this...” tears started to run down his cheeks. “He works at the police station, and he is someone close to you. I heard a rumor that he smokes… does that help?” He stuttered the entire time. 

The gears in my head started to spin. ‘Someone I’m close to at the station?’ “Maybe” I responded, hitting him in the head with the hilt of my gun again, effectively knocking him out. I untied him, and cleaned his body of anything they could use to take it back to me like the rope fibers or wood from the chair. Then I walked outside and threw a brick from the neighbor’s yard into my front window. I ran back inside and called the station. 

“Levi.” Nile answered. 

“Hey ass-face, someone broke into my house and tried to kill me.” 

“Is he dead yet?” He sounded so surprised when I responded a clear no. ‘asshole’ I thought. “Okay, I’m on my way.” then he hung up. I put the chair and rope back where they belonged and proceeded to mess up my living room to stage a fight. My mind ran through a list of people at work who I was close to and smoked, that left one person. My phone went off, pulling me back to earth. 

“Levi.” I answered it. 

“Hey, it’s mike. Technically I’m not supposed to be talking to you, but I wanted to tell you what we found. You were right; they did get in via car. And we have a type of vehicle too, but…” He said. 

“What is it Mike.” I asked, hearing the sirens pull up to my house. 

“Well, this is where it gets weird. It came back as a police vehicle.” My eyes widened, it was true then. There's only one person it could be then. 

“Alright, where’s the body you supposedly didn't kill.” Nile said, entering the room. I stared at him with the phone to my ear. “It’s Nile…”I mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! the plot thickens haha. Thank you for reading.


	7. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi learns new information about Erwins kidnapper, and shit goes down

I swallowed hard, trying not to give away what I knew. Nile furrowed his eyebrows. “Levi?” I pulled myself from my thoughts. I pointed to the body laying on my floor. 

“So we’re blind now are we?” He rolled his eyes and walked over to the body, pulling on latex gloves over his hands and starting to prod around the man. He felt for a pulse and chuckled. 

“Well, you're not a complete liar after all.” There's the surprise again. “Bring him back to the precinct.” He ordered some beat cops that were standing around the room. They threw cuffs on him and carried him to the car. He looked back at me and then walked outside. I watched him closely the whole time. “Oh hey Mike” he greeted. 

“Levi!” Mike ran in, worried. “I heard someone broke in. Are you okay?” I continued watching Nile leave with the man I just interrogated, and grew suspicious.” 

“Peachy” I responded, walking to my kitchen and grabbing a glass and my bottle of scotch. Mike must be the detective in charge of the case, he is Niles second best detective so it would make sense. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. 

“Alright guys let's get all the evidence bagged and dust the scene in a quick manner. I’m sure Detective Levi wants us out of his house asap.” He said, pulling out a box from his pocket. I watched as he pulled out a cigarette from the box and lit the end, taking a long drag and then looking back at me as he exhaled. He smiled and my blood ran cold. Fuck, I got the wrong guy. I grabbed my keys and sped walked to my garage. 

“Levi?” I heard Mike question as I hoped in my car and sped after Niles' car. Something didn't sit right. If Mike was involved, then this would have been a lot harder for me. Mike was one of the best criminal mind readers I knew. He majored in criminal psychology in college, this was too easy. I sped up to catch Nile, but my eyes widened when I saw what was ahead of me. 

I pulled over to the side of the street and hoped out of my car. “Nile! Are you okay?” I ran to his side. He was laying on the pavement just outside his vehicle, a deep knife wound in his side. I placed my hands on the wound, applying pressure to stop the bleeding, but he pushed me away. 

“H-Hes getting away. Someone came and busted him out.” My mind was running at a million miles an hour. I nodded. “He went that way.” He pointed to my right

“I'll catch him.” I promised and Nile smiled up at me. I placed his hands on the wound. “Put pressure, remember your training, chief.” Again he smiled. I got up, pulled a pistol from my center console in my car, cocked it to see that there was ammo, and set off. I jogged down the street and caught a glimpse of my target to the right down an alley. I turned and sprinted after him. 

“Stop. fucking. running.”I yelled, my words drowned in malice. I aimed my pistol at his head, and pulled the hammer back. “I promise, I will kill you this time.” He stopped, and raised his hands. Nile said there was one more. “Where's your buddy, hm?” 

“H-He took off, said he had something to take care of.” He was shaking so badly his legs might give out. “Look all answer your questions, I'll do anything you want, just...dont kill me.” my eyes narrowed, judging the man in front of me. I moved my finger from the trigger slightly, leaning towards accepting his offer. “I-” Then a gunshot went off from behind me, plugging a bullet right between his eyes. He fell back with a thud. I turned to my right. 

“Sorry about that, he looked like he was going to hurt you. I couldn't let that happen.” I stared at Mike, cleaning his gun with a cloth, like it was no big deal that he just killed someone. 

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?!” I turned to face him, putting my gun back in my holster under my jacket. 

“No, it's fine Levi, He outlived his usefulness anyways.” I stared at him wide eyed. This was my friend from high school, but the person in front of me, was someone I didn't know at all.

“What the fuck are you talking about Mike?!” He just looked at me, holstering his weapon. “It's you isn't it…” he just nodded, looking at something behind me. I felt a sharp pain at my neck and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this is beyond late. I hope you like it though. shooting to update in 2 weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated.   
> If you want to see what happens net, hit that subscribe button. I'm going to shoot to update every 2 weeks.  
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
